Agents of NEST
by Dreaming Star Traveler
Summary: Gemma and Maple Lennox are now trapped in the world of Bayverse after a test with the Ground Bridge lands them on a freighter in the Gulf of Aden heading to Deigo Garcia. Now follow them as they help out this Earth and it's human and Cybertronain inhabitants as they battle Decepticons and try to get home again. (I own nothing but my OC's. Rated T cause I'm paranoid like Red)
1. Dragon Sisters

"Ratchet are you sure about this?" Maple asked and I had to nod vigorously to her question. Ratchet was currently bent over a piece of the Ground Bridge, adjusting something I think but I'm not sure. I don't really care much for the science end. I'm a mechanic and a soldier, not a scientist. I only just made it by though I did love the labs.

"Of course I am. The tweaking with the Ground Bridge should cut down our use on energon." For some reason, I now know I should have just walked away from that immediately.

"If you say so," Was Maples answer. I quickly put on my visor and looked through my Subspace Pocket. Guns; check. Food; check. Tent; check. Sleeping bag; check. iPod; check. Guitar; check. Knife; check. Spare clothes, jacket, and uniform; check, check, check. Tool kit; check. Medical kit for human; check. Medical kit for Bots; check.

_"Am I missing anything?"_ I asked my sister over the bond as I played with the small watch on my wrist and with my communicator. The watch was the hidden mechanism for my Subspace pocket, again don't ask me how that works, I learned over the years of working with the Autobot's and then with Unit E, that I best not ask questions and stick with my mechanics and job as a soldier/agent.

_"Not that I can tell. You have your civilian clothes?"_ She asked and I nodded. My army green jacket and beige cargo pants were alright but they still could stick out like a sore thumb in places. My steel toes were on right now as my favourite two pairs of shoes lay in Subspace. Two pairs of converse, one red and black the other purple and black. I still proudly carried my black tinted goggles on my neck though, the marks still seen on my face where the skins darker from all the grease and tanning.

My fiery red hair was up in a ponytail as the bangs fell in ringlets, framing my face. My sisters midnight blue hair also in the same look. At twenty one, both of us were the epitome of beautiful, turning eyes on base then promptly kicking soldier aft when the rookies found out we were their trainers. Agents Sapphire and Ruby. The Dragon sisters.

Maple was wearing her usual jean jacket. On it was her Autobot insignia and her pilots wings. I personally prefered to have my feet on the ground and rip roaring through a battle field on wheels while my air support was my trusty twin. The partnership was a scary one when used. On her feet were combat boots while her own visor sat on her head like a sunglasses. Her goggles were in subspace I believe.

We shared the exact same curves, the exact same faces and eyes (dark gray if you were wondering), even our height (five foot four) was a match. The only thing different were the clothes, the hair colour and which side we were dominant on. I'm a right handed person by nature but practice made me able to use both sides, Maple is the opposite with being left handed but able to use her right hand when she needs too. These were only ways to tell us apart. We even had the same tattoos on our left wrist. It was a small dragon and a lion wrapped around the words** Forever and Always Sisters**. No one but us and the Bot's knew our past, this was the only outwards sign we gave of it.

"There that should do it," Ratchet said as he stood up. I looked at him hesitantly, but kept my mouth shut for now. Better to let me stay silent and let Maple handle it. I just wanted to get this done. Ground Bridge when it was normal was fine, tweaking it made me nervous.

"Alright tell us when yer ready Ratch'!" Maple called as she dragged me down the stairs and towards the Bridge. Did I mention my twin is a science geek? No, well I'm telling you now and so you know why I'm hesitant to be a guinea pig. Mechanic forever that's for sure.

"You'd better not kill me Ratchet or I'm coming back to haunt your big aft till the vorn you die!" I shouted behind me, not even turning because I knew he was shaking his head at me. The Ground Bridge whirled to life and I stood pretty close too it… A little too close apparently.

"You should end up in a back alley of New York, use your communicator as- Look out!" Just like that the bridge changed colours and exploded in mere seconds. Before I even had time to move after turning I was engulfed in the fiery red colour that exploded out. I know it sounds like fire but it wasn't because I wasn't burned or had singed hair afterwards.

"GEMMA!" My sisters voice screamed but it was too late, darkness consumed me and I was lost in it. Only two things running through my mind. Was Maple hurt and how I was going to get back at Ratchet for this one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gulf of Aden - Pearl of India freighter<span>**

A young pirate under Erasto Khalfani was looking for any crew member other than the ones that had already been captured. His searching didn't lead him astray as he found a young red headed beauty lying on the floor. Her hair was in a ponytail as she wore a pair of odd sunglasses that had slid down on her face. Her army green jacket looked worn and well used, covered in grease and oil in spots, much like her cargo pants.

With a moan she opened up a pair of harden and steel like gray eyes. A pair of eyes that seemed to stare right into the nineteen year old boys soul.

"Dónde diablos Ratchet enviarme ahora?(1)" She muttered sitting up as she ignored the AK-47 shoved in her face.

"Get up!" The boy ordered and the scowl he received sent shivers down his spine. He was surprised though when she huffed, rolling her eyes as she got to her feet.

She stayed silent, crossing her arms over her chest. The pirate didn't even notice the removal of the gun holsters that were hidden inside her now open jacket, though he had been oblivious to them even before. He made her spread her arms before patting her down, coming up with nothing in his search of her person. He'd eyed her wrist watch but the silent look in return was enough to make him think twice. Forget about actually holding a gun to his own head, she didn't need it with the glaring she could give.

After searching her, and again noticing that the guns had reappeared under her jacket, he took the unknown red head to where his captain was.

"-your 'left cheek.' Man, when are you going to learn that sitting on that thing is going to give you back problems later in life?" Was heard by an American voice. The young pirate noticed as his hostage perked up a little, something flickering in her eyes as they reached the main deck.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gemma's POV-<span>**

An American voice. That had me perking up. I may be well versed in Spanish, French and Japanese, but I prefered English by far. It was my first language after all.

"Given our jobs, I try not to think too much about the 'later in life.' Besides, we don't get much chance to sit down anyways." I followed the young boy in front of me right on the deck of the ship I had woken up on. My luck that Ratchet sent me to a fragging ship on the ocean. Now I couldn't even sneak the chance to call for help.

On the deck were a few more pirates along with a couple other men. Three men in particular had my attention. The the African pirate held another AK-47 to the chest of a bald black man while he seemed to to chat with the tan coloured man with dark brown hair beside him casually. I don't know why but the men didn't seem like the crew of the ship. They had too much air of army for a freighter from what I could see. Those trucks behind them didn't help my suspicions either.

I was practically drooling though on the inside at the sight of the yellow Hummer ambulance and the black GMC Topkick that was jacked up and had smoke stacks… Then I noticed it. They were outside. Not in containers. My senses were on alert immediately. I'd worked with Autobot's enough to grow suspicious of flashy vehicles like these two.

"I hear that. Still, I don't know why you carry that thing around anyway. Not much use for a wallet in the places we end up." The brown haired man commented and I snorted internally.

_"You and I'd be doing this too sis."_ I thought over the bond. The grumbling reply I got assured me my sister was safe. From what I saw she was also being escorted to the deck.

The two men saw us and I saw the surprise and confusion in their eyes before they were looking at the vehicles. Now my paranoia was coming out. Before I could make any more assessments on it the pirate was asking the man, who apparently didn't have a wallet, about something else. Something that even had me glaring daggers at his back.

"You do not have a wallet? This is unfortunate. However, that ring on your left hand is no doubt of some value. You will give it too me."

Mr. No-Wallet went ramrod stiff and looked about ready to kill the man in front of him. His wedding ring causing this meant he was very faithful about the wife he had somewhere. I couldn't believe this guy was bluntly telling him to hand it over.

"This ring does not, I repeat, _does not_ come off."

"If need be, your finger certainly will come off. Must we go that route? So messy. Let us come back to it. Where are the keys to these vehicles?" Now the look shared had me definitely thinking of the term 'More than meets the eye.' These gorgeous vehicles were definitely Cybertronians in disguise.

"You don't want to mess with those," The black man said. "Pretty on the outside, junk under the hood, That think is dangerous. You get my meaning?"

_"Oh boy do I ever. What do you think Maple? Autobot or Decepticon?"_ I asked my sister. Smirking a little as I watched further.

"I will be the judge of that," The man replied. _"Autobot probably, or Neutral, ex-Decepticon wouldn't let that stand. They'd be pulverized…"_

The pirate tried to open the door to the Topkick but it was reefed out of his hands. _"Autobot."_

The guy was surprised but it didn't stop him from taking a step back and raising his gun. I let a silent snicker out. "Whoever is in there, come out immediately or I will fire!"

"With pleasure," Responded from the radio. The two men backed away from the vehicle. "Damn, man, I warned you. You're in for it now, Captain Hook." Another pirate appeared with Maple just as the Topkick transformed. The burly black Cybertronian was different from our Bot's, so was the large cannon he was pointing at the pirate. It hummed to life and every pirate on deck dropped his gun and looked on in sheer terror while Maple, and the crew looked on in amusement. I couldn't help the full on smirk that came to my face.

The mech then spoke, a deep voice that resonating. "I believe it is time for you to, how do you say? 'Walk the plank.'"

I actually laughed as the guy took two steps backwards, stumbled, turned, then ran for the railing. His men copying as they all fled for their lives, jumping over and into the water below.

"'Walk the plank'? Where'd you pick that one up from?" The bald man asked with a broad smile. I was just glad he and the others forgot about us. Maple inched closer to me while she had the chance.

"I've been perusing your military literature at some length, looking for insights into your history of combat. It is a phrase that seemed appropriate at the moment."

"Appropriate to the moment. Right. You loved every minute of it."

"I must admit, the look on his face was indeed a great pleasure to me." The mech said, a tone of satisfaction in his voice. I could now see the Autobot insignia on him as well as the ambulances side.

"What do you think, Captain?" Think those guys will be pirating again anytime soon?" Mr. Bald (He's dubbed his till I get a name. It's rather fitting for now) asked his friend.

"I have a feeling they may be in for a change of career," The now known captain laughed laughed. "We've got enough NEST personnel on board to have mopped the decks with those jokers, but what be the fun in that?"

"Let's get back to our game, still thirty hours to Diego Garcia. Ironhide, Ratchet you want in?" Mr. Bald asked first looking at the black mech then the Hummer. I nearly choked on my own spit.

"I'd attend to our uninvited guest first." A male voice came from the ambulance. Heads turned to Maple and me as we looked at each other and then the mechs, then back at each other.

"Those mechs look nothing like Ratchet or old Ironhide!" I shouted, Maple nodded.

"Yeah, and Ratchet was back at base before the Bridge exploded… Wasn't Ironhide on Cybertron with Bulkhead's group?" She commented before looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, Ironhide went last week through the Space Bridge. He came to help with those rouge Decepticons, per Bumblebee's and Magnus's orders, then returned to Iacon. He was assigned to Bulkhead's group." I answered, thinking of the old red mech that had a history with Ratchet.

"Cybertrons dead." The ambulance said, before he too transformed. Now I was scowling. "No it's not. Optimus gave his life to restore it. Cybertrons been alive for two years according to Earth time. I was just there a month ago."

"Optimus is alive." The black mech growled at me. His gun in my face. I didn't even flinch, I'd stood toe to toe with Predaking. This guy has nothing.

_"Could they be telling the truth?"_ I asked, turning to my sister. _"It's possible the Bridge malfunctioned and we got put into a different version of reality."_

_"Isn't that a pretty though."_

_"No need for your sarcasm, you asked."_

_"I know, I know. Wow… This Ratchet is eyeing us like he does when Sunny and Sides are around. How funny."_

_"You rhymed."_ At this I just shook my head while rolling my eyes before turning our internal conversation into the open. "Course you act childish now."

"Dude, what the hell!" Mr. Bald said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Never heard of people being able to have a conversation without saying anything?"

"Twins…" This Ratchet muttered and I smirked with Maple. "Now that is familiar. Sideswipes going to be laughing is aft off when he hears about this."

"Who are you?" The Captain asked, I looked at him before bringing my wallet out of subspace and into my hand, showing my badge while Maple introduced us. "Special Agent Maple Lee Lennox, otherwise known as Agent Sapphire. This is my sister, Special Agent Gemma May Lennox, Agent Ruby. Trainer and field agent to Unit E. All Autobot's that end up on Earth get greeted by us, debriefed, then sent to Bumblebee on Cybertron. "

"Bumblebee!? He's a youngling! How can he be in command?!" This worlds Ironhide sputtered.

"He killed Megatron. Optimus has much faith in Bee. Ultra Magnus didn't take up the commanding position. The Matrix of Leadership was lost with Optimus's death. Slagger shouldn't have shoved the Allspark into his spark. Prowl and Jazz reached Cybertron but they are in charge of rounding up rouge Decepticons like Starscream. Shockwaves dead, mauled to death by zombie Predacons… Soundwave's joined us… Hm… who else... Oh yeah! Knock Out changed sides when Megatron was pronounced dead."

I was literally counting this off on my fingers as she said it all. "Knock Out is already a Autobot, always has been."

I looked up in surprise. This time I was the one talking. "Really? Wow, I'd rather have Autobot Knock Out over ours. Slaggers nearly gotten me many a times with those buzz saws of his… Smacked me into a wall with his energon prod too."

"How did you get on the ship?" The Captain asked. "We think our Ground Bridge screwed up. We were supposed to end up in New York, now we are here and these aren't our Bot's. I'm so going to throw a wrench at Ratch' for this one. He said the Bridge would be fine."

I actually looked at my communicator a little peeved before wondering. "Think it would still respond to messages like it did when Miko, Raf and Jack got stuck in the Shadow Zone?"

"I doubt it. They could at least still hear and see the others. We are probably in another reality all together."

"Bah, I'll try later." I said subspacing my wallet and my communicator. My glasses slid down my face a little.

"What are we going to do with them? I doubt many would believe this." The Captain asked. "You could tell us your names. We told you ours, you can tell us yours."

"Captain William Lennox," The Captain said and I snickered. Same last name. That was hilarious.

_"The odds of that happening are fragging low. Primus must be messing with us."_ Maple thought. I just giggled.

"Sergeant Robert Epps, but since we are the informal type you can call me Epps. I'm not sure how it's going to work with you three though all sharing the same last name." Mr. Bald introduced.

"You can just call us Gemma and Maple. Only the Bot's, Miko, Raf, and Jack can call us that, we'll make an exception though cause we found the way you handled that funnier than when Bulkhead screamed like a lil girl during the Scraplet fiasco." I said with a smile. I truly did like these guys.

"Lennox it is then." Lennox said.

"Well Lennox, Epps, Ironhide, Ratchet, I don't know what yer going to do with us, but so long as I can stay with my sister I'ma be alright… Well till we can get home anyways. There's a game of lob going on soon that neither of us want to miss. Wreckers verses ninja's, Soundwave, and Smokescreen." Maple looked enthusiastic about the idea of the next Lob match. I am still wondering how they got Soundwave to play…

This was our start to the unknown adventure ahead with this worlds Autobot's and the group called NEST.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

1. Where the hell did Ratchet send me now? **(Spanish)**

**Dreamer: Hey guys! Check it out! Another random idea I may be able to follow! If you haven't noticed this story follows the book Transformers: Veiled Threat. I bought it over Christmas and have been reading it and randomly today I wrote this cause I've been thinking about it. Dimensional Drive will be update soon I promise, as will Formers TV, I just have a minor writers block on both. **

**Gemma: **_*_nods silently*

**Maple: Yep we will keep her on it, she still has her homework to worry about with Exams coming up. This ones a lot easier for her to write though cause she can do it as she reads. Anyways favorite, follow and review. She really likes to get reviews from people. Also check out her other stories. Same for those. Give yourself a cookie if you do any of those things. ;)**

**Dreamer: Anyways goodnight! And as customary... HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3**


	2. Assigned Care

**Key-**

"Normal Talking"

_"Twin Bond"_

**"More than one person talking"**

_**:Radio/Comm-Link:**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gemma's POV-<span>**

The next thirty hours aboard the Pearl of India were indeed interesting. Lennox and Epps ended up having to take us to the brig. Maple and I just put our hands out in front of us and said lead us. We didn't mind this, it was protocol after all and we'd have had to do the same thing if the same thing had happened to us and we had two unknowns pop up. Most of the guys on base would have come to us about it before going to Fowler or General Bryce.

"You mentioned three other people earlier besides your Autobot's… Who are they?" Lennox asked as we walked towards the brig. Maple looked at me and I nodded before looking at Lennox.

"Yeah, Miko Nakadai, Raf Esquivel, and Jack Darby were the only other kids with us that met the Autobots back home. Raf was twelve and a half, kid always made a point to put the half in. Cute kid though. Him and Bumblebee were adorable together, like lil brothers. Couldn't get mad at either. I don't know anyone else besides him that can triumph Maple at hacking. Twelve and a half and already a kid genius."

Lennox didn't look happy at the fact a twelve year old got involved but I continued. "Then there was Miko, Bulkheads partner… Fifteen years old and from Japan. She loves playing heavy metal music and she was known to get all five of us into trouble. She'd sneak through the Bridge and follow Bots on missions just to see the fighting. A true wrecker that was never one to 'break up the band'. I trust Miko with my life though. I look to her to bring the heat with the Apex armor.

"Last would be Jack. He's Arcee's trusted partner. Arcee had just lost Cliffjumper and Jack ended up her charge per Optimus's orders. A rather odd and hateful partnership at first but it got better. Jack was seventeen at the time. A year younger than us. Jack reminds me so much of Optimus… He can take command and get us to listen… Well all but Miko but she's tough to get through to anyways. Jack was given the key to Vector Sigma before Optimus went on a suicide mission. I swear that kid has guts though. All of us did.

"We were proud friends with the Autobot's and we stood by them every step till the end of the war. Fighting beside them, sharing blood, sweat and tears and then helping them out when ever we could. Then it happened, Ratchet left base for a medical emergency on Cybertron and came back with the news of Optimus's death… I think his death hit Maple and I the hardest. Optimus and Ratchet looked out for us, being like our guardians when we didn't have any. We refused them after all."

I knew a sorrowful look crossed my face. I missed Optimus dearly. I wish I had been on Cybertron to help. I still wished I could have been the one to sacrifice my life for his. The Autobot's still needed him…

"How the hell did five kids get mixed up in stuff like that? How could the government or Optimus allow it?" Epps asked and I shrugged. "Technically the liaison did try to take us in but Bulkhead put his foot down, quite literally I might add, and said no. Optimus gave the orders of giving us guardians cause the Decepticons had seen us with the Autobot's. Fowler couldn't do much about it though. Neither could Mrs. Darby when she found out about the alien that had been in her garage. Jack and Miko refused but Raf couldn't. Both ended up being rescued by Bumblebee when a tornado nearly got them."

"So basically, Optimus ordered you under their protection?" Lennox looked confused.

"Yep, we'd have been six feet under from the very beginning if it wasn't for the Bot's. Optimus and Ratchet were the only real family we had." Maple said as we reached the brig. This puzzled Lennox so I asked him a question.

"You have any kids?"

"Yeah, a one year old daughter," He replied, looking more confused. I looked him in the eyes.

"You take every moment you have with her. Make her know that you love her and that she is yer universe. You keep her from growing up too fast, but don't restrain her entirely or she won't give a slag what you say. You never let her doubt your love." With that I walked into the cell and lay down on my back, throwing my left arm over my eyes to block out the lights a little. No one but Maple noticed the single tear that ran down the side of my face.

_"I miss him too Gemma."_ My sister soothed over our bond but I continued to cry silently. _"First dad then Optimus… Have we lost Ratchet now too?"_

I didn't like this. The only family we had was with the Autobot's and now it could be gone forever. Call me emotional if you will but I don't like it when I can't have my family close. I've lost too many of them already. Optimus and Ratchet had filled in that hole a little when we meet them and we actually let them in. We fought rogue Decepticons now because Optimus would never wanted anything to happen to Earth. It had become his second home and a place I'm sure he'd have returned to often if he'd lived.

_"It's alright sis. We will get home. We won't loose Ratchet."_ Maple said and I nodded a little though I knew she couldn't see it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Five Hours and a Meal Later-<span>**

It was now a few hours till sundown from what I could tell when we were lead out of the brig and into a command center that had me wishing our budgets with Unit E were better. State of the art computers and security along with a war room. Lennox said we'd be meeting with someone named Ariella and the Colonel. Maple and I accordingly walked like we had been trained. Shoulders back and spine straight as a ruler.

We ended up in front of a two large screens where a balding man sat in uniform and a white haired woman were looking right back at us while a third screen showed a strange logo. The man and older woman wore straight and serious faces and I found myself melting my own into the war hardened one I always wore when I was around troops or my superiors.

"Colonel, Ariella, Optimus Prime. Agents Gemma and Maple Lennox." Lennox introduced motioning to each screen.

_**:Captain Lennox reported two young woman appeared on his ship, we did not believe it to be two teenagers.:**_ The woman said and I just looked back with blank eyes. Maple replied when she noticed my irritation.

"With all do respect ma'am, my sister and myself are well trained and seasoned agents at the respected age of twenty-one." My sister's reply was hollow, no emotion in her voice as she stared blankly at the screen. Then a familiar voice came over the line, causing shock to cross our faces for a second before we'd slammed it all back into the farthest corners of our minds.

_**:Ironhide and Ratchet reported that you arrived on the ship with a faulty Ground Bridge. Space Bridge technology in general was lost eons ago.:**_ This Optimus's voice came through the speakers and I could feel the shock in both me and my sister. The exact same voice. I can't believe this… This worlds Ratchet and Ironhide didn't sound the same. Why did Optimus have to sound like ours!?

"Perhaps here. Our hypothesis is that something with our Bridge went wrong and sent us here. This wouldn't be the first time a Ground Bridge has sent a human or a Cybertronian to another dimension." I said just as robotically.

_"They weren't lying. Optimus is alive here."_ I thought sourly as my thoughts turned angry and hurt. These people still had their Optimus, why did we have to lose ours?

**_:You expect us to believe this?:_** The Colonel asked and I shook my head negatively.

"I expect you to believe we are spies of some kind. I expect you to take extra caution with us. If your world is like ours you are hiding the Cybertronian war like we were. You'd be suspicious of anyone who knew about them and I'd be personally seeing to it that every soldier under my command made sure possible threats to my allies and friends were questioned thoroughly. I wouldn't trust the Decepticons as far as I could throw them, Starscream especially. I've worked with Autobot's for nearly five years in what would be two months back home. Believe us as you will. The only proof we have is our word and a few pictures of us with our Autobots."

I don't know how much more rigid and statue like I could go. My voice was almost as monotone as Soundwaves.

**_:Would you show us this proof?:_** Optimus asked and I mentally asked Maple about it.

_"Reach into your pocket and pull out your iPod and it's cord. I see a USB hookup. We won't show them anything about the subspace pockets. Barely anyone back home had those except us and the kids."_ She said and I complied, reaching into my jackets pocket I unsubspaced my iPod Touch and it's recharging cord before bringing it out.

Maple took it from me before hooking it up, her hands flying over the keyboard she was directed to as she brought up the pictures I had of all of us over the years with the Bots. The first one was of Optimus and Ratchet. Then the kids. A shot of everyone from the platform in Omega Outpost One in, Maple included as she talked with Optimus. It kept going on till it reached a picture that Miko took for me from Bulkheads shoulder.

I'd made a bet with Ratchet and I won, thus Ratchet had to get at least one picture taken with Maple and me together. Optimus had passed and we had asked him if he'd join us. He'd agreed, taking me and putting me on his shoulder armor while Ratchet did the same for Maple. Our hair had been just dyed the colours we'd later be referred to, mine a flaming red and Maple a brilliant blue. Over the years we'd toned them to midnight blue and copper, we couldn't have them that bright after Optimus's death.

_"I wish things could have frozen then. That moment was perfect."_ I thought wistfully, mourning for the lose of the father figure I had gained in Optimus.

_"It was. Optimus would have wanted to see us smiling everyday if he could. I remember him trying even when we were down."_ Maple commented and I heard her sigh.

_"Play the recording of when we got stuck in the battle with the Terricons. That will prove us."_ I thought.

Maple did as I asked and it was playing in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Video (Gemma's POV)-<span>**

_I watched as the Dark Energon made the dead Cybertronians come to life like a bad zombie movie. Fear coursing through me as I held onto Optimus's armor for dear life. I could sense Maple's own fear mingling with mine as I watched on in horror._

_"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors and his own." Ratchet said in horror._

_**"Scrap."** Maple and I muttered._

_"Not even the dead are free from his war-mongering." Optimus said as his hand came into my view._

_"Hop down young one," He said. "This is going to get ugly."_

_I complied as Ratchet let Maple down. We stood at their feet as they got into battle positions, Ratchet's surgical blades coming out as Optimus brought out his blasters._

_"DESTROY THEM!" Megatron shouted and I brought the camera up to zoom on the war lord that was currently pumped full of that yucky purple colour._

_"Run girls!" Optimus ordered and we complied, only to look back as the zombies closed in on the two Autobots._

_"God and all deities of Earth, for the love of everything we have don't let them fail." I muttered out as Optimus sent blast after blast into the enemy but it did nothing._

_"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?" Ratchet asked as the Terricons drew closer. My camera picking up his words._

_**"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"** Maple and I screamed together as we watched on in horror._

_"Ratchet, retreat with the girls! Bridge yourself back to base." Optimus ordered and I looked at him in worry. This time the camera didn't catch what I said to Maple._

"He can't be serious! He'll end up fighting them all on his own!"_ I thought in a panic._

_"No, I shall stand with you, Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over with." Ratchet said and I looked over at Maple who had panic written all over her face._

_"No, you must get the girls out of here." Optimus's voice could be heard in the background but all the camera could see was Maple nodding at me._

_"DON'T WORRY ABOUT US OPTIMUS! JUST TAKE CARE OF THEM!" I shouted, before dragging my sister over to and alcove in the canyon wall._

_Ratchet charged in, swinging his blades as he chopped up the Terricons. He paused for a second before speaking to Optimus. "I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces the better!"_

_"Sound advice, old friend." The red and blue mech said before he was swapping out his blasters for his Energon blades. We watched on as they fought, ignoring Megatron as we were keeping an eye out for the Terricons. Optimus and Ratchet were now making their way towards Megatron, thoroughly beating the slag out of any Terricons in their way. I was personally saying over and over again. "Slag them guys. Slag them."_

_This mantra kept going as muttering. That was till I noticed something, something I think had even Maple gasping._

_"Their losing energy!" She cried as I followed up with my own observation. "It's the Dark Energon! They've been exposed it too long!"_

_We cried out in horror as the Terricons swamped the medic and the Prime._

_"OPTIMUS!" I screamed along with Ratchet before Maple was following me._

_"RATCHET!"_

_The next thing that happened surprised even me. "LEAVE THEM ALONE BUCKET HEAD!"_

_My voice seemed to literally echo through the canyon and Megatron turned his attention to us. His face turning into a snarl before Terricons started coming after us._

_"Slag Gemma, run!" Maple screamed and we took off. We didn't notice Optimus had broken free of the dog pile till he gave a battle cry. We turned to see him shooting the Terricons after us before turning back to the ones going after Ratchet._

_Ratchet was back on his feet, holding his right arm close to his body before he and Optimus rushed back into battle. Megatron barking more orders._

_"Come on, let's find a place to hide." Maple said, but instead of dragging me away from the battle we started heading towards it. I could see her logic in it and soon was running right beside her before skidding in behind a rock._

_"You still have that on!?" Maple asked me and I turned the camera to her. She groaned, face palming before she growled out. "Turn it off."_

_I silently complied ending, turning it off._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to Present-<span>**

Maple unhooked my iPod before walking back over to stand beside me. I quickly looked around, finding shocked faces from Lennox, Epps and the Colonel. Ariella was looking at us calculatingly, and I couldn't see the look on Optimus's face since it was just a icon still, though I'm sure he could see us.

"This happened nearly five years ago for us. Just a scouting mission till Megatron showed up. This wasn't to be our last encounter with him though. We've encountered Megatron many times since, the worst being when we got captured and taken aboard the Nemesis while we believed Optimus had been killed after the evacuation of our base. Optimus Prime rescued us from Shockwave's lab. I never got to repay all the life debts I owed him." I said, a hint of sorrow entering my voice near the end.

_**:You've endured this for five years?:**_ Optimus asked and Maple and I nodded. "We shared blood, sweat and tears with our Autobots. As Arcee once said 'This isn't a military operation any more, it's a group of survivors that turned it into a family.'"

_**:How old were you?:**_ Ariella asked and both Maple and I answered. **"Eighteen at the time we meet the Autobot's."**

I think Epps looked a little disturbed by how in sync we were.

**_:Your war is over?:_** Optimus questioned and Maple answered. "Yes, at the lose of our Prime and Megatron disbanding the Decepticons. What you saw in the video with those Terricons was only a fraction of what Unicron actually could do. Dark Energon is his blood, his anti-spark took over the lifeless husk of Megatron before returning to Cybertron. Our first time with Unicron caused the loss of Optimus's memory as Prime. We were able to retrieve his memories from Vector Sigma itself on Cybertron. The second time the Autobot's faced Unicron, our Optimus lost his life, merging the Allspark with his own spark to use the Allsparks container as a holding cell for Unicron's anti-spark. Or so I have heard. We weren't on Cybertron at the time."

I said, my voice starting to show it's emotion. The Colonel noted this.

**_:What was your connection to your Prime?:_** He asked, I just replied icily. "None of your concern, sir."

I swear the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. I was gazing icily at the screen the Colonel sat in, my infamous, Dragon Glare pinning the screen. This was the glare recruits took notice of and ran the other way, so did my bosses. Fowler would just step to the side and said 'Have at em'.' He rarely got on my bad side after all the stuff we endured.

Ariella seemed to sense the tension and diverted it to another question. :Those children in the pictures, who are they and why were they there?:

"Miko, Raf and Jack were also under the Autobot's protection after they were accidently involved. Technically we knew the Autobot's longer, we just didn't have guardians like they did. Optimus would never let a civilian get involved if he could. He had tried his best but he didn't realize that we five, would be the hardest to protect cause we always seemed to have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the end we all joined the combat group Unit E as soon as we could. Raf is still a consultant till he's old enough but he's often found in the Command Centers updating software or hacking into things. He's worked with the ex-Decepticon on a few occasions since the end of the war." Maple answered, twisting it a little. No one here needed to know of Miko's trouble making.

**_:What exactly was Unit E?:_ **The Colonel asked.

"Human and Cybertronian alliance division of the military trained to take on Cybertronian and human threats to Earth. We have a few major terrorist organizations that are know of the Cybertronians and have made it their goal to obtain their technology. Cybertronians aren't usually threats unless they are rogue Decepticons. Those guys usually end up getting hauled off but a representative sent from Cybertron to pick them up. If the Cybertronian means no harm then we usually take them back to base and then they are taken to Cybertron." Maple said.

_"This is going to be a long night."_ I thought bitterly as I started to scowl, Maple soon copied as our night progressed. More questions came but this worlds Optimus stayed relatively silent.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Four Hours Later - Back in the Brig<span>**

After all that questioning we'd ended up back in the brig but that was fine by me. I got asked to many questions that night to really give a slag. I lay on the bed, talking with my twin over our bond as I thought about what had happened.

_"Optimus stayed silent after the Colonel asked his question."_ She noted, I just grunted. _"Afthole would have found a hole in him if he'd been standing in there with us."_

_"I know what you mean, asking that was damned rude. Think this worlds Optimus figured it out?"_

_"I've got a feeling he may have, or he coulda been just chewing on the information. If I could see his face I would be able to tell what was going on in his head."_

_"...Hey Gem?"_

_"Yeah Map?"_

_"Wanna break out of the brig for some fresh air?"_ I chuckled at this. We did this with Sides and Sunny after they arrived with Ultra Magnus, Prowl and Jazz. We'd prank, get stuck in the brig, then break right back out. Our motto was no one could keep us locked up.

_"Let's go,"_ I said after a moment. I got up pulling my knife from subspace out of my jacket pocket like I'd done with my iPod earlier, before fiddling with the locks. Within a minute I had the lock unlatched and my door open. I went over and unlocked Maples cell before letting her lead us out. She had been mentally making a map earlier anyways when I was answering Lennox and Epp's questions. I'm never that talkative.

We got out onto the deck, avoiding the lighted areas before moving to a crate, unaware of the two Autobot's in disguise that were watching us.

"You or me?" I asked aloud before I was putting my hands together and launching Maple up so she could grab the side of the crate and climb on top of it. As soon as she was up, I ran at it, running up the metal till I had grasped my twins extended hand. I soon joined her. Sitting on the crate as we watched the night sky in peace. Well peace till I opened my mouth.

"Think we should try the communicators?" I asked pulling mine out of subspace and fiddling with it. My visor was now on night vision, giving me a clear view of everything around me.

"It's worth a shot. Ratchet's probably worried sick. I'd hate to think of what would happen to him if he thought we were dead." Maple shivered and I nodded silently before bringing my communicator up to my face.

**_:Agents Ruby and Sapphire to Unit E Base come in. I repeat, Agents Ruby and Sapphire to Base. Come on Ratchet! Pick up! Miko! Raf? Jack. Please, someone… Pick up…:_** I was holding back the tears now. I knew it wouldn't work but my one hope of contacting home was lost.

"It's alright Gemma, we'll get home. I know Ratchet will fight to find a way to get us back. He won't lose his us. He see's us like his own sparklings after all. He won't let it just stay like that. He promised Optimus he'd protect us." Maple said as she wrapped her arms around me as I let the tears fall.

"First dad, then Optimus, now Ratchet? I can't live like this again if we lose them Maple. We'll fall right back into that hole." I cried, leaning into my sisters embrace as she rubbed my back. I could feel her own tears sliding down her face as she held me.

"Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
>Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."<p>

Maple's voice sung out the first verse of Hey Brother by Avicii and I soon found myself singing the next.

"Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?  
>Hey, sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."<p>

My voice filled the night air as we started to sing together. My hands smacking the metal on the crate in time to the beat I knew well. The beat I often played my guitar to while Maple clapped to the beat.

"Ah, what if I'm far from home?"

"Oh, brother, I will hear you call?  
>What if I lose it all?"<p>

"Oh, sister, I'll help you out!  
>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you<br>There's nothing in this world I won't do."

"Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover."

"Hey, sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you<br>There's nothing in this world I can't do."

"Ah, what if I'm far from home?"

"Oh, brother, I will hear you call.  
>What if I lose it all?"<p>

"Oh, sister, I will help you out!"

After finishing that last line, Maple and I sang the last part of the chorus together.

**"Oh, if the sky is falling down for you,**  
><strong>There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do."<strong>

Our voices fell victim to the silent night, fading into the darkness like the stars would fade out before reappearing.

"You two younglings are very talented." A voice said from behind us. With a snap, we turned around to face Ratchet and Ironhide. I still don't know how we didn't get whiplash from that. Both mechs stood behind us in their bi-pedal forms, gazing at us with this look I couldn't name.

**"Slag…"** We both swore, looking at the two like we'd been caught stealing something out of the med-bay again. We were too prideful to let Ratchet know about injuries even minor ones. He'd worry and then it'd be a big headache.

"You care for my counterpart as much as you care for Optimus's." Ratchet noted, making it Ironhide the one who commented on our singing. Wow… No one but Ratchet and Optimus heard us sing.

"Going to call Lennox to come retrieve us?" Maple asked turning back to the stars. I knew she was sad she couldn't go out to space again like we did when we revived Cybertron. To see the stars from space was a dream of hers, and one I shared of seeing again after the first time.

"No, you were transferred to our care as of one breem ago. Till you two get home, you stay with the Autobots." Ironhide said causing me to look take my visor off to look at him in the darkness. I was gaping like a fish while my eyes seemed to bulge out of my head in shock.

"Say what now?" I asked, looking between the two mechs. Maple actually had to stop my head from moving back and forth. Ironhide chuckled at my shock while Ratchet huffed.

"We're getting transferred to Autobot care? Why? Wouldn't they just keep us locked up somewhere?" Maple asked in confusion. "You two really have no faith in the military do you?"

"Not really," I answered truthfully. Ironhide raised an eye ridge at us.

"And yet you work for it."

"No, we practically run base, Fowler is Liaison and General Bryce stays out of our business unless he must report to the President. Bryce got it the last time he stuck his nose in. I almost quite literally slammed his nose in a door. My operations, my base, I'm the liaison between Earth and Cybertron, stay out of my way and you don't get hurt. Those are my rules. Every soldier under us knows the Dragon Sisters are not to be messed with." I commented with a shrug.

"Ah," Ironhide hummed for some reason there sounded like there was something he wanted to say but I wasn't sure what till Maple noted it.

"You heard our conversation with your Optimus and those other two," She didn't sound like she was making an accusation with her chosen words but that tone of voice made it seem like it had been.

"Yes, Optimus decided it was best we were watching as well." Ratchet said and I looked over at him.

"Get it off your chassis, I know you want to ask." With my permission Ratchet glared. "What were you thinking when you yelled at Megatron like that!? You could have been killed!"

Maple burst out laughing, falling over in her laughter as she held her sides. I scowled at her as she was able to say in between breaths.

"... I've… Tried… For years to get… her to think… before she… acts… Miko is the… exact same…" More laughter followed and I took to poking my sister in the side as revenge.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you've yelled insults like buckethead and metal chicken at Megatron and Starscream as much as I have." I retorted, still poking her. Ironhide chuckled when I mentioned buckethead and metal chicken.

"I'm still trying to decide if you have guts or are plain crazy." He admitted and I nodded. "Well, we do have guts, we wouldn't have followed Miko through the Ground Bridge so many times if that wasn't the case. Crazy we are still trying to determine."

After my twins laughing had calmed down we sat in silence gazing at the stars.

"So we are really in your care till we find a way home? How's that going to work?" Maple asked looking at the two older mechs with a pair of innocent looking eyes I haven't seen in a long time. I wish I could have made our childhood easier on my twin but I know neither of us were exactly innocent of our past crimes. We both had a ledger that was bad, but we were glad it didn't get to the point where blood was added to it.

"You will come stay with any Autobot you are assigned to at the time. If you are trained enough to take us in a combat exercises like you say you are, then Optimus will consider partnering with you an Autobot on whatever mission is to come." Ratchet replied and I looked at my sister.

_"Wow… That actually doesn't sound so bad considering we will be assigned to an Autobot. Think we can show these guys a thing or two about why we are the heads at base?"_ I smirked looking at my sister as a matching smirk crossed her face.

_"I don't doubt they are going to be in for a surprise. I don't think they will be expecting us to actually get up close and personal like we've done in the past."_ She said right back, both of us smirking as we remembered when we took Smokescreen down. Minor EMP pulses that didn't do much harm were made into grenade forms by Wheeljack. This was one of the few weapons we were allowed to have. We had surprised him when I acted as a distraction while Maple expertly climbed up to his back and planted on on the back of his neck. He got shocked and Bumblebee and Arcee stood off to the side saying that he shouldn't have made a bet with us.

_"Man, I'm surprised no one warned him that making bets with us is dangerous for your health… or your sanity according to Ratch'."_ I snickered before an 'ahem' broke us out of our conversation.

"If you don't mind, we'd rather prefer being able to know what you two are talking about." Now Ratchet was smirking... For some reason this unnerved Ironhide, Maple and myself.

"Oh, you don't think I noticed you two spent quite a bit of time talking mentally? I noticed it when you commented earlier about your sister. I was watching you earlier too when you were in the brig, you lay there then randomly got up, released yourself then went to get your sister who didn't say a word in return. I heard rumors of human twins having such a bond like our own but I thought it illogical till I saw you doing it."

_"This Ratchet's scary good. You think…?"_

_"No, not possible."_

_"I'm asking!"_

_"If he does then yer going to get hurt!"_

"Ratchet, do you by any chance, throw wrenches at your patients?" Maple asked innocently.

One. Flicker.

Two. More flickering.

Three. Long pauses...

**CLANG!**

I burst out laughing with Maple as Ironhide looked between the glitched Ratchet and us.

"You two are as bad as Sunny and Sides." He muttered as we continued to laugh, his own smile coming onto his face. I didn't know where our adventure here would lead us, but I know that it will be one that we wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamer: Haha! Done! This chapters gonna be dedicated to my sister, cause like Maple is for Gemma, she's always there when I need her and vice versa.<strong>

**Maple: Yep that's basically where most of her inspiration for this chapter came from. She was going to work have this lead on to Chapter Two of Transformers: The Veiled Threat but this got a bit too long as you can see. You will have to bear with her cause she's pretty much writing this as she reads the book. She's still working on reading chapter three so bear with her. **

**Gemma: You said bear with her twice.**

**Maple: ***Pauses, reads backs and face palms* **Slag...**

**Dreamer: Anyways thank you to those who Faved and Followed. I also want to thank:  
>-HeartGuardianSol<strong>

**-Skyress98**

**for reviewing. Always makes me happy to find reviews. GEMMA! GIVE THESE PEOPLE SOME COOKIES!**

**Gemma: ***Hands out cookies* **Already on it Dreamer!**

**Maple: ***Face palm* **Boss... **

**Gemma: Oh yeah, and the reviews make Dreamer have an ego boost that beats even Knock Out! ;)**

**Dreamer: GEMMA ***Blushes cherry red*

**Maple: Till next chapter...**

**Dreamer: Howling mad and loving it! ;3**


End file.
